Dreamscape
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.


Disclamier; I don't own the X-Files, okay?

Scully had arrived at the office at a relatively early time, but apparently not early enough for her partners likings.

"Scully," He said still looking at the paper on his desk. "You're late." He took his glasses off and set them on the desk then folded his hands in front of him on his desk.

"Mulder, it's seven in the morning." She said. Shocked that he even had the nerve to say that she was late.

"You should have been here an hour ago." He said coolly.

She was getting mad. This had been going on for weeks. Ever since what happened with Tom Colton. After the case had ended Tom had asked her to have dinner with him so he could apologize. She'd agreed, but Mulder had been upset with her for it, but this was getting out of hand.

"So you're still pissed off then?"

"Of course I am." He said and stood from his desk. "Why did you have dinner with him? After all he did."

"It's not really any of your business. And he only wanted to tell me he was sorry for everything."

"He isn't sorry. He just wants you back and you fell for it."

"_Wants me back_? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You already know what I'm talking about. I know that you two use to date."

"Is that what this is about?"

"No. it's about you and-"

"This isn't about me this is about _you _and your personal problems." She cut him off which ticked him off even more.

"This isn't about _me_." He said through gritted teeth. "Why would you even take _his _side in the first place?"

"Well maybe because he isn't a crazy guy who believes his sister was taken by aliens non-the-less." God, she regretted it the second she said it because his eyes teared up and he had the most horribly hurt look on his 'd been partners long enough that they knew what to say that hurt the most.

"Fine." His voice cracked before he could regain his composure. "If that's the way you feel… then maybe it would be best if we went our separate ways."

"I think it would." She agreed.

"Alright that's enough." Skinner said from the doorway.

"Sir." Scully said in surprise, while Mulder just stood there unflinching with his arms crossed. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." He said, then. "Alright… I'll agree to split you two up, but you need to hold it together for one last case. This is very important."

"What's going on?" Mulder finally asked. Averting his hazel gaze from his partner to his boss.

"We've got a report of an arms dealer. We believe he's supplying a group of terrorist and if they get those guns we're in for some trouble. So I need you two to go and scope out the area then call for us once you've got the layout of the land. That's all you need to do."

"When do we start, sir?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning at Four Am sharp." Skinner told them. "Go home early before you two kill each other. I had personally hoped that this partnership would actually last. Looks like I was wrong."

With that their boss was an uncomfortable silence as Mulder walked over to his desk and began to gather up his papers into a file. She watched him for a moment before she turned and left the office, closing the door behind her.

As soon as he heard the door close he moved around his desk and dropped into his chair. He closed his eyes and set his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands. He took a few deep shuddery breaths before he found he couldn't stop himself from crying. It was a losing battle.

Saturday morning, 4:07

They had been on the road for two hours and Mulder noticed that she had fallen asleep. She could always sleep during long car rides. He didn't understand how she did it. It would be something he would miss when she left him.

He had sank into a deep depression. Much like the one he had been in before he met her. She almost made it better when she was with him, but now she was leaving. And it killed him. More then he liked to admit… he needed her. He was lost in thought when he saw the old hand painted sign in big white letters.

_**Grayditch Turn back now, trespassers will be shot.**_

Good, he thought. Maybe if he was really lucky they'd kill him. No, he needed to stop thinking like this.

He pulled up at the end of a long driveway besides some bushes and rocks. Somewhat camouflaging the car somewhat. He looked over at his partner. He needed to wake her, but he hated to.

She knew she'd fallen asleep. On the way there. Of course. They had to be up at three in the morning to come here. She was still tired, but she heard her partner say her name. Mulder stared at her and sighed as he called her again.

"Scully… wake up." He said and leaned over to her and set his hand on her shoulder. She gasped and woke up, but seeing him so close to her must have spooked her, because she punched him right in the jaw. "Ow, Scully!"

"Mulder… you scared me."

"Well sorry." He said sarcastically. "We've got to call in to Skinner in a few minutes. Let me know if you see anything."

Two men sat up on top of the cliff when they saw the glint in the sunlight. The man aimed his sniper rifle at the car and was ready to pull the trigger when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No, wait… we don't know who they are, yet." He said and the man lowered his rifle. He picked up his high power scope and looked to see… he gritted his teeth. "Cops."

Mulder hadn't seen anything and was ready to call Skinner and tell them to move in when he saw something. A man who knocked on the door to the big building and was let in by an armed guard.

"Scully." He said and she followed his gaze. He opened his car door.

"Mulder, Skinner said not to go in! We were suppose to let the team come in!" She got out after her partner.

They had managed to sneak past the guard and to a side door that Mulder broke the lock off and was dark inside so he drew his flashlight. He patrolled the darkened hallway and began to check to see if he could find an unlocked door. He messed with a few, but they were locked.

"Mulder, we're not even suppose to be in here." She made sure no guard were coming around the corner as he checked the doors.

"Yeah, but-"

"You know what… just stop. I don't even want to hear it anymore, Mulder." She said. He sighed and looked down before he looked towards the last door at the end of the hallway. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

"Fine, whatever… just… let me check this last room." He turned it and it was open.

Scully quickly turned towards her partner as she heard the creak of the door hinges. She had just enough time to notice the glint of the tripwire in the beam of her flashlight before he opened it.

"Mulder, don't-" It was too late.

He'd opened the door and the shotgun blast knocked him into the opposite wall in the small hallway. There were some men yelling when they heard the gun go off. So she was quickly at his side. He sat there with his back against the wall as he brought his hand down and touch his stomach, he licked his lips in a nervous gesture as he brought his hand back up to see the bright red blood dripping off his fingers.

"Oops." He said quietly. "Oh… no…" He sighed and dropped his head back against the wall.

"Mulder… oh, God…" She said and unbuttoned his white dress shirt trying to see the extent of the damage. It was bad. Too bad for her to be able to do anything… and so bad that she knew there wasn't much that could be done. He was going to bleed out faster then she could get him to a hospital, but she had to try.  
She pressed her hands against the wound, but the blood ran between her fingers, too much and too fast for her to stop. "Hey… stay with me partner."

"Tha… that's not… gonna work…"

"Sure it will… just stay awake for me." He closed his eyes. "Damn it, Mulder!" She yelled and he jerked awake.

"I'm too… tired…" He whispered, only because he couldn't speak anymore. She knew it was too late. He was going to die no matter what she did.

"Mulder… I'm so sorry…"

"Huh?"

"The fight…" He chocked on some blood. "Mulder, please…. Please don't die on me." She begged. He was losing this one.

"I-it's cold."

"Mulder… I need you to know that I…" He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "Mulder? Mulder? I need you to know I'm sorry. Sorry about what I said about your sister… please Mulder. Please tell me you heard me… please…" She couldn't find a pulse. He was dead, her partner was dead. She pulled his head against her chest and held him as she cried. "I'm so sorry."

He hadn't even heard it. He would never know that she was sorry. She would never have a chance to tell him. The guards stopped and aimed their guns at her.

"Stop, right there!" A man yelled. She looked up at the guards there. One of them grabbed her arm and took her back. Another kneeled next to her fallen partner and shook his head.

"Un-uh. This one is dead."

"Get him out of here anyway." The leader said. He lead her to a jail cell in the place and threw her in. the other man dropped her dead partner on the floor by a table. She looked at his blood that was on her hands. All over her. The other man left, but the leader stayed. "What are you two cops doing out here? Answer me."

"I-"

"Tell me!"

"We were just out camping."

"You're telling me lies. Why?"

"I'm not lying."

"Okay." He said and walked over to her partner and pulled out a knife. "Oh, don't worry. He won't feel a thing." He said as he dug his knife into the shotgun wound. "Waste of good ammo." He took the buckshot in the palm of his hand and stared at it."God." She said and looked away. She couldn't bare to see him carving him up… even if he was dead. "Would you like to tell me? Or shall I skin him next?"

"I-"

"It's fine by me." He said and got his knife again.

"No! no… we're…. we were on a recon mission."

"What did you tell them?"

"We never got the chance to call in." She said and closed her eyes. She could stand this anymore.

"Good… good. We'll let you go when we're all done. I don't kill women. Don't worry." He looked down. "As for this stupid gringo," He kicked him. "Well…" He trailed then walked out of the room. She had been hoping her partner still had one of his nine lives, but his luck had finally run out and he'd gotten himself killed.  
And the last thing she had said to him was to shut up.

She felt horrible now. She leaned back and one of the bars pushed out. She looked at it. Somehow… she heard her partners voice in her head. He would want her to get out of here. She didn't really care anymore, but that was what he would have wanted.

She could have cared less about whether she lived or died, but she needed to get out of here. She had no clue where she was now, but she'd ended up in a big room the door began to open and she hid. It was the leader talking in Spanish and laughing with another man who spoke the same.  
They talked for a few minutes before the man left the leader on his own. He still laughed quietly to himself as he poured himself a shot of whisky. She snuck out and grabbed the gun on the heard a click behind him and he sighed.

"What is it that you want?"

"You… dead."

"Is that so?" The man asked as he turned to face her.

"You killed my partner!"

"He got himself killed! He just picked the wrong door. And so did you."

"How? How did we pick the wrong door?"

"You split up. Maybe if you'd gone with him into that room."

"Call your men off!"

"I don't think I will."

"I-" The glass windows busted and Agents came in and as the leader drew his gun they shot him dead.

She was stunned as two of the men stayed to secure the room. The rest ran to the door to sweep the building. There were gunshots as the rooms were cleared one by one. One agent walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Agent Scully!" The Agent said. She wasn't paying attention.  
"Scully? Scully?"  
She gasped as she was woken by her partner. He was leaned over her with his hand on her shoulder. "Hey… wake up." He said softly.

"Mulder?" She asked. He looked confused.

"Who else is here?" He asked with the same cocky grin he always had. She caught his face in between her hands and pulled him down and kissed him. He inhaled sharply and then groaned as she continued to kiss him. The only sound was the creak of the leather of the seats as he shifted in his seat to better lean over.  
She pulled back slightly, but kept him close to her. Not letting go of him.

"If you're going to kiss me like that every time I make you mad… then I really need to piss you off more often."

"Mulder… shut up," she ran her fingers over his jaw. "At least I didn't hit you this time."

"When… did you hit me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Are you alright, Scully?"

"I want you to know that I'm sorry about everything I said back there at the office."

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't very nice to you. I just get… I don't know…. I don't like you being around Colton… I'm sorry, but I don't." He waited as he felt her breath still against his. "What's wrong? You're upset?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"I just… had a dream."

"I understand… I have plenty." He said softly. "It'll take a while… maybe even a day, but the bad feelings will go away."

Two men sat up on top of the cliff when they saw the glint in the sunlight. The man aimed his sniper rifle at the car and was ready to pull the trigger when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "No, wait… we don't know who they are, yet." He said and the man lowered his rifle. He picked up his high power scope and looked to see… he gritted his teeth. "Kids…" He sighed as he saw them making out.

He was going to pull back from her, but she hadn't let go, yet. And as long as she needed him there… well… it wasn't killing him so… "We better call Skinner." He said. He looked up and saw a man going into the building. "Scully." He was going to get out of the car, but she grabbed his arm.

"Mulder, please don't go. I'm begging you not to go out there."

"Scully…." He said shocked at her behavior. She wasn't going to let go.

"Skinner said all we had to do was call him. Nothing more. We don't need to go in there. So please… don't." He stopped and stared at her. He had no idea what to do or say. So he did the only thing that he could he closed his door and started the car.

"Alright." He said. She sighed in relief. He got his phone out to call Skinner.

"And, Mulder…"

"Yeah?""Tell them not to open the door at the end of the hall." She said and leaned back in her seat. He looked, but didn't question her.

"Yeah, AD Skinner?" He asked.

Scully's apartment 8:57 Pm

She heard a knock at the door and opened it. Not at all surprised it was Mulder there to see her.

"Hey."

"Hey…" She said slowly. "Come in." He complied, but hesitantly. They both walked over to the couch and sat down. She knew he had one of those looks.

"Scully… the door… at the end of the hall… it was rigged with a shotgun." He said. "How did you know?"

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"You know me. Would _I _think it's crazy?" He asked.

"No. you're right."

"Of course I am." He said and smiled to show he was joking.

"I… saw it… in my dream. And you had died… and when I talked to the man that killed you… he said that we choose the wrong door."

"And you think we're choosing the wrong door now?"

"I do."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Do you think… you can still stand working with me?"

"Gee… I don't know, Scully." He joked and shook his head. "Of course I could. Skinner hasn't singed the transfer papers yet. You want to be partners again?"

"Yes."

"So do I."

"So it's settled?" She asked.

"Um-hm." He held his hand out. "Partners?" instead of shaking hands she kissed him and felt him smile into it.

"Partners, but we have to be honest about how we feel from now on."

"I think I already know how you feel about me, Scully." He grinned.

"I'm sure you do." She smiled for once.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

THE END

Come on... I know you thought Mulder was dead. I had you big time. :)


End file.
